Alex Bratten Meets Blue's Clues: Episode 2 Part 3
'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidooing Into The Present Store) *Steve: Blue!, Where are You? *Alex Bratten: Hey, Steve!, I Think Blue Just Skidooed! *Steve: Blue Skidoo?, Oh!, Blue Skidoo!, Right! *Alex Bratten: No!, Really!, She Did Skidooed! *Steve: Oh!, Blue Did Skidoo!, Right Into That Sto..., It's The Present Store! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Cool! *Steve: Maybe I Can Find What I Need to Buy There! *Alex Bratten: Let's Go See What The Present Store Has! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Alex Bratten and Steve Skidooing Into The Present Store) *Steve: Oh!, Wow! *Alex Bratten: Look at All This Stuff We Can Buy! *Steve: Okay, Alex Bratten!, So, What Was It That I Needed to Buy? *Alex Bratten: A New Crayon! *Steve: Right!, A New Crayon!, That's Exactly What I Need!, Oh!, Better See How Much Money I Have!, Just Let Me Check The Old Wallet Here!, Okay!, Let's See!, Count With Me!, I Have... *Steve and Alex Bratten: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! *Alex Bratten: 7 Blue Dollars to Spend! *Steve: How Many Blue Dollars is That Crayon? *Alex Bratten: 2 Blue Dollars! *Steve: 2 Blue Dollars!, How'd You Know That? *Alex Bratten: The Prices! *Steve: Oh!, The Prices are Right Underneath!, Got It!, Okay!, So, Do I Have Enough Blue Dollars to Buy That Crayon? *Alex Bratten: Yes! *Steve: I Do!, Well, How Much Do I Need to Pay? *Alex Bratten: 2 Blue Dollars! *Steve: Okay!, 1, 2 Blue Dollars! *Alex Bratten: Hello? *Blue: (Barks Hello?) *Steve: I Would Like to Buy A New Crayon With 2 Blue Dollars, Please? *Cash Register: Would You Like to Purchase 1 Crayon? *Steve: Uh..., Yes! *Alex Bratten: Steve Would Like to Buy That New Crayon With His Money! *Cash Register: Splended!, That Will Be 2 Blue Dollars, Please! *Steve: Okay!, Here You Go!, 1, 2!, 2 Blue Dollars! *Cash Register: Wonderful!, Your Crayon is On It's Way! *(Crayon Goes in The Present) *Alex Bratten: Cool! *Steve: My Brand New Crayon!, and It's All Wrapped Up Like A Present! *Alex Bratten: Awesome! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, Do You Think Maybe, Maybe I Have Enough Blue Dollars Left to Buy Something Else? *Alex Bratten: Well, Let's See! *Steve: I Had 7 Blue Dollars, and Then I Spend 2 on That Crayon, So..., I Have..., How Many Blue Dollars Do I Have Left? *Alex Bratten: 5 Blue Dollars! *Steve: 5!, Right!, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *Alex Bratten: 5 Blue Dollars Left to Spend! *Steve: So, Do You See What I Could Buy With The Money I Have Left? *Alex Bratten: Well, Let's See! *Steve: Ooh!, How About Those Great Green Socks?, Do I Have Enough Dollars for Those Socks?, Huh? *Alex Bratten: No! *Steve: Nope!, Those Socks are 6 Blue Dollars and I Only Have 5!, How About That Cool Hat?, Do I Have Enough Blue Dollars for That Hat? *Alex Bratten: Yes! *Steve: I Do?, I Have Enough Blue Dollars?, Well, How Many Blue Dollars is That Hat? *Alex Bratten: 3 Blue Dollars! *Steve: 3 Blue Dollars!, and I Have 5! *Cash Register: Would You Like to Purchase Something Else? *Alex Bratten: Yeah We Would! *Steve: I'd Like to Purchase That Hat, Please? *Cash Register: Most Definitely!, It Would Look Fabulous on You!, That Will Be 3 Blue Dollars, Please! *Steve: Okay!, Here You Go! *Alex Bratten: 1, 2, 3 Blue Dollars! *Steve: And Look!, 2 Blue Dollars Left Over! *Cash Register: Thank You!, and Your New Hat Will Be Coming Right Up!, Green is Definitely Your Color! *Alex Bratten: He Always Thought So! *(Hat Goes Into The Present) *Steve: My New Hat! *Alex Bratten: And It's All Wrapped Up Like A Present! *Cash Register: Exactly!, This is The Present Store, You Know! *Steve: I Love The Present Store! *Alex Bratten: Me, Too!, Bye! *Steve: Thanks for All Your Help! *Cash Register: Have A Good Day! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) I Just Got A New Hat!, I Just Got A New Hat!, I Just Got A New Hat!, and A Crayon, Too!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Steve!, Wait!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, A Clue Right Here in The Present Store!, Where? *Alex Bratten: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, Right Here!, on These..., Lemons! *Alex Bratten: Okay!, So Blue's Last Clue to What She Wants to Buy are on These Lemons! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy..., New Crayon! *Alex Bratten: And Our Notebook, Too! *Steve: Okay!, So..., Lemons!, Okay!, Lemons!, and Oval Here, This Funny Curvy Line for The Outside, The Sections, and Then Another Whole One!, and We Have Lemons. Okay!, So, After Our Third Clue... *Alex Bratten: Ooh!, Our Third Clue! *Steve: After Our Third Clue, We Go to Our... *Alex Bratten: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Thinking Chair!, Right!, Come On! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Alex Bratten and Steve Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Okay!, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think! *Alex Bratten: So, We Need to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Buy! *Steve: And Our Clues Are..., Ice Cubes... *Alex Bratten: A Cup... *Steve: And..., Lemons! *Alex Bratten: So What Could Blue Wanna Buy, With Ice Cubes, A Cup, and Lemons? *Steve: Ooh!, Hey, Alex Bratten!, Do You Think Maybe That..., That The Lemons Could Wear The Cup as A Hat and Then Just, Slip Around The Ice?, Hmm? *Alex Bratten: No! *Steve: No!, Well, What Could Blue Wanna Buy That's Made from Lemons and Ice, and That You Could Maybe Pour Into A Cup? *Alex Bratten: Lemonade! *Steve: Lemonade!, That's It!, Blue Wants to Buy Lemonade!, Because..., Because Lemonade is Made from Lemons and Ice Cubes, and..., and You Pour It Into A Cup!, and Blue Just Loves Lemonade! *Alex Bratten: (Gasping), You Know What That Means? *Steve and Alex Bratten: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Steve and Alex Bratten: Cause We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay, Blue! *Alex Bratten: Now We... *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Just Need To... *Blue: (Barks) *Alex Bratten: Figure Out Where We Can Find Some Lemonade! *(Steve, Blue, and Alex Bratten Heading Outside) *Shovel and Pail: Would You Like to Buy Some Lemonade? *Steve: Why Yes!, That's Just What Blue Wanted! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Look!, It's Shovel and Pail! *Steve: Remember How We Helped Them Count Their Graham Crackers? *Alex Bratten: Yeah! *Shovel: Graham Crackers are Yummy! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Are You Kidding Me?, With That Little Fresh Squeezed Lemonade?, Oh!, That Hits The Spot! *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!, With Their Apples for The Picnic! *Cash Register: That Would Be 1 Dollar for Your Lemonade! *Steve: Oh!, It's The Cash Register!, From The Present Store!, Remember? *Alex Bratten: Yeah! *Steve: There You Go!, 1 Blue Dollar!, Hey, Alex Bratten!, How Many Blue Dollars Do I Have Left? *Alex Bratten: 1 More Blue Dollar! *Steve: Right!, 1 Blue Dollar!, For My Save! *Pail: Here You Go!, Fresh Squeezed Lemonade! *Alex Bratten: With Ice Cubes in A Cup for The Picnic!, Cool! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, You Were A Great Helper Today! *Alex Bratten: Why Thank You, Steve!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Now It's Time for So Long! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) But We'll Sing Just One More Song! *Steve: (Singing) Thanks for Doing Your Part!, You Sure are Smart! *Alex Bratten: You Know With Me and You!, and Our Friend Blue! *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Alex Bratten, Steve, and Blue: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Alex Bratten: See You Later, Steve! *Steve: Bye-Bye, Alex Bratten!, Thanks A Lot!, See Ya! *Blue: (Barks Bye, Alex Bratten!) *Alex Bratten: Bye-Bye, Blue!, Have Fun! *(Door Closes) *Alex Bratten: Well, Everyone!, That Happens to Be My Second Episode of Alex Bratten Meets Blue's Clues!, I Have to Go Now!, So This is Alex Bratten Signing Off!, Don't Forget!, Keep On Counting and Learn Your Math!, Goodbye! *(Book Closes) Category:Alex Bratten Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas